The present invention generally relates to devices for mounting fishing accessories to a boat. More specifically, this invention relates to fishing accessory boat mounting means which permit fishing accessories to be rotated laterally.
Fishing accessories include rod holders, fish finders, lanterns, nets, etc. Exemplary rod holders of the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,836,127; 4,716,674; 2,446,282; 2,426,881; 1,963,463; and 1,520,543. U.S. Pat. No. 1,532,367 discloses a device for mounting a net to a boat. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,637,492 and 3,843,082 disclose boat mounting means for a lantern or light. U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,219 discloses boat mounting means for storage containers.
Fishing accessories are generally designed to be connected directly to a boat. Rod holders, for example, are shown in the prior to be attachable to a boat by clamping means or bolt means. The rigid attachment means of the prior art fishing accessories generally prevents a fishing accessory from being rotated 360.degree. laterally. The prior art mounting means for fishing accessories are also generally not universally adaptable to different boat rail widths and to boats having different hull sweeps. Thus, when a rod holder, for example, is used at different locations on a boat or on differently-structured boats the rod holder must be readjusted each time that it is moved.
A further problem with the prior art boat mounting means for fishing accessories, particularly pertinent for bolt-on type fishing accessories, is the potential for damage or theft when a boat is stored or otherwise not in use. Fishing accessories can be expensive. A fixedly attached fishing accessory is generally left on a boat when stored. These expensive items may then be removed while the boat is stored or docked in a remote location.